Usotsuki
by Kitty'scat
Summary: J'avais seulement voulu être aimable, juste pour faire la conversation. Bon d'accord, c'était pour l'énerver. N'empêche, il n'avait pas le droit de riposter comme ça. POV Fye & Kuro


_J'ai tjs eu un mal fou à taper les introductions (qui n'ont en général rien à voir avec le contenu de mes écrits XD) et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, malheureusement pour vous. En plus je viens de me crâmer trois doigts de la main droite ( en voulant prendre le couvercle de la casserole sans un gant, andouille que je suis -.-° ) donc ça va être encore plus acrobatique que d'habitude (et encore, déjà d'habitude c'est pas triste)._

_Bref tout ceci pour vous dire l'admiration que j'ai pour les CLAMPs, particulièrement pour Ohkawa-sensei qui est mon membre préféré de cette joyeuse troupe de mangaka XD. En effet c'est elle qui écrit les scénarios donc qui torture les personnages donc j'aime cte sadique de première qui vient d'ailleurs de fêter son anniv y a pas longtemps._

_Donc, étant fan inconditionelle des CLAMPs et de leurs toutes dernières séries en particulier, soit TRC et Holic, (Yuuko a trooop la classe ! X3 et Fye est trop kawaïïï !!! (l).(l) -mode conjonctivite de l'amour on- (comprennent celles qui le peuvent XD)) j'ai décidé de faire un tit OS sur Fye chiwite et Kurotan._

_Dans le tome 10 page 137 et l'épisode 27 de l'anime (donc la deuxième saison puisque la première saison se termine à l'épisode 26 CQFD) à environ dix ou onze minutes, il y a une scène particulière que j'avais adoré : affrontement verbal Kuropon / Fye quand les deux parlent des personnes qui ont le même visage mais qui ne sont pas ceux qu'ils ont connu. Donc voilà voilà j'avais envie de faire extension à ce passage là en particulier car il m'avait vraiment plu et qui me paraissait intéressante à exploiter. Petit OS sans prétention (Au village sans prétention, j'ai mauvaise réputation lalala... Ben quoi? J'aime bien Brassens !)_

_Je tiens à préciser que "Usotsuki" veut dire "menteur" dans cette si belle langue qu'est le japonais._

_**Disclamer : Fye**__ (Fye-chan ou Fye chiwite), __**Kurogane **__(Kuropon, Kuromyu, Kurotan, Kurokuro, Kurosama, Kukunéné, Gros toutou, Kurowanko, etc etc etc... je vais pas tous les citer, bobo à la main après ) , __**Sakura**__ (Plante verte pour ceux qui me connaissent), __**Shaolan**__ (Le jardinier pasque qui c'est qui s'occupe des plantes vertes hein? Eh ben voilà zavez tout compris) __**et**__**Mokona**__ (L 'horripilante boule de poils qui fait bien trop de bizoux et de câlins à Fye m'est avis) __**appartiennent exclusivement aux CLAMPs (c'est triste mais c'est comme ça snif) et je ne retire aucun bénéfice à écrire ceci.**_

_Enjoy !_

_Bizz Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture_

_PPS: Je crois que c'est la plus longue intro que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie._

_**Usotsuki**_

**Piffle World**

J'avais seulement voulu être aimable, juste pour faire la conversation. Peut-être pour lui faire parler de son passé et lui faire remarquer qu'il avait été plus humain que d'habitude, môsieur le gros dur qui cachait si bien ses sentiments. Bon d'accord, c'était pour l'énerver. N'empêche, il n'avait pas le droit de riposter comme ça.

« _Elle était pareille, la princesse de ton pays ? Mignonne et rigolote?_

Une bouteille à la main, frappée d'un chat noir qui ressemblait à celui du Cat's Eye, j'étais assis face à lui qui s'était contenté de s'accouder à la fenêtre. Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona étaient dehors. Le garçon était occupé à apprendre les rudiments du pilotage à la princesse tout en essayant de contrôler ses émotions quand il frôlait d'un peu trop près la main de la jeune fille. Quand à Mokona, il se contentait de rire sous cape tout en n'oubliant pas de lancer quelques « Ouh les amoureux ! » chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Son visage, toujours aussi fermé, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et j'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répéter ma question quand il leva les yeux vers moi. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, un peu. Ce regard rubis, perçant et froid, apparement anodin et légèrement nonchalant semblait cacher autre chose.

-_Et si on parlait de toi... Tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontré? _

Il a durci sa voix pour ajouter :

-_**Celui qui te force à fuir.**_

J'ai baissé les yeux, lorgnant le fond de la bouteille, sans pourtant cesser de sourire, et suis resté muet pour une fois, moi, le moulin à parole, le joyeux drille de la bande.

J'ai senti mon coeur cesser de battre pendant une seconde. Interminable seconde pendant laquelle j'ai revu la dernière image que ma mémoire a gardé de Celes. Ashura-Ô, prisonnier -à jamais je l'espère- de son tombeau que j'ai moi-même scellé. Et au dessus du bassin rempli d'eau cristaline, surveillant le moindre signe de vie, Chii.

Chii qu'il me semble entendre parfois dans mes rêves - ou devrais-je plutôt appeler çela « cauchemars »? - pour me murmurer de sa petite voix fragile : « Fye... Tu m'entends? Le roi... Le roi s'est réveillé. Le roi a ouvert les yeux. Fye... tu entends? ».

Cet homme bougon et si prompt à s'énerver avait une si forte idée de justice qu'il a dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dès qu'il m'a vu pour la première fois, là-bas, dans le jardin de la Sorcière des Dimensions. Et son impression a dû se confirmer au fil du temps. Il avait déjà fait tant de fois allusion à lui sans savoir qui était « celui qui me force à fuir », sans savoir le fin mot de l'histoire qui me reliait au roi.

Pourtant je n'ignorais pas que cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas m'esquiver. Je savais pertinamment que je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement en faisant une pirouette comme d'habitude. J'étais piégé. Et il le savait, lui mieux que personne.

Le fugitif, le traître, le menteur au coeur de glace était enfin pris entre les griffes de celui qui représentait pour moi le juge, le fidèle, l'homme sincère aux yeux brûlants. Mais sa victoire n'était pas complète et je n'allais pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Toujours fuyant, je choisis de ne pas répondre. Il m'avait eu et je l'acceptais sans me rendre pour autant.

Mais, loin de se satisfaire de mon silence résigné, il continua:

-_Mais, même s'il a le même visage... Tu ne seras jamais certain qu'il s'agit bien de lui... »_

_**° -- °**_

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire avouer si facilement. Ce type est aussi fourbe que la plus vile des créatures qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. Et pourtant j'en ai vu beaucoup, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait à Suwa.

Menteur, je l'avais deviné au premier coup d'oeil, il cachait incroyablement bien son jeu, que ce soit en précense de l'horripilante boule de poils ou des gamins. Mais il avait été assez finaud pour se rendre compte que son petit manège n'avait pas marché avec moi.

Je me suis rendu compte assez vite qu'il fuyait quelque chose, plus précisément quelqu'un. Et il devait être un adversaire assez inquiétant pour forcer cet imbécile blond à se carapater ainsi et à refuser de retourner dans son monde d'origine. Mon exact opposé en fait.

J'aurais dû trucider cette vieille radine _**(1)**_ dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion, je suis certain qu'elle a fait exprès de me coller aux basques ce mage à la gomme. « Le fait que vous vous soyez rencontrés n'est pas le fruit du hasard, tout n'est que fatalité », tu parles !

Pour en revenir au blond, il était immobile, un éternel sourire figé sur les lèvres, qu'il avait closes pour une fois. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait beaucoup moins éclatant que tous ses prédecesseurs, comme si la morgue de cet indécrottable optimiste avait terni. Mais ce sourire était toujours aussi faux que les précédents qu'il nous avait servi jusqu'à présent, à moi et aux autres.

Pour ne plus voir ce visage débordant d'hypocrisie et d'illusions j'ai tourné la tête.

_« Mais, même s'il a le même visage... Tu ne seras jamais certain qu'il s'agit bien de lui..._

Je voulais le forcer à révéler son secret, c'est bien pour cela que j'utilisais des ficelles si grossières. Même un idiot de sa trempe avait dû le sentir. Pourtant, alors que je n'attendais aucune réponse -il était malin, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser- et que je me résolvais à n'attendre de lui que ce silence obstiné j'entendis dans mon dos une voix. Une voix si différente de celle que je connaissais d'ordinaire, bien plus grave et plus profonde, que je me suis retourné.

-_**Si je le saurais.**_

Je le regardais fixement et il me semblait qu'un double plus sombre avait pris possession de lui. Il insistait sur les mots, semblant en peser le pour et le contre tout en sachant pertinament qu'il les avaient choisi à escient. Que c'était là les véritables mots qui servaient sa pensée, sans plus aucun faux-semblants.

-_**Que ce soit un sosie... Ou vraiment lui... Je le saurais immédiatement.**_

Sa dernière phrase fut débitée rapidement, comme s'il n'y avait rien à redire. C'était une sentence sans appel. Il me semblait que l'individu en face de moi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, tourmenté par les vents violents de sa pensée torturée. Pourtant cette ombre là possédait une réalité, une telle exactitude en elle qu'elle me semblait impossible à nier. Là était le véritable Fye.

L'imposteur souriant avait laissé la place au personnage le plus ténébreux que j'eus jamais vu. Ce n'était hélas qu'un entr'aperçu. L'imbécile eut vite fait de reprendre contenance et de me servir avec un sourire et une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur simulée :

-_Comme toi ! Tu sais faire la différence entre ta princesse et Tomoyo. Héhé ♥._

_**° -- °**_

Le silence était retombé, mais la tension ne l'était pas pour autant. Silencieux mais féroce, un combat intérieur faisait rage. Mon sourire contre son visage impénétrable. Mes faux-semblants contre sa suspicion. Le versatile contre l'entier.

Je sais qu'il avait voulu me forcer à avouer. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait le droit de vouloir savoir. Mais personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer mes pensées, mon âme -ou du moins ce qu'il m'en restait- . Personne ne saura jamais pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner à Celes, moi qui vient du pays de la glace dont ce qui me sert de coeur a pris la consistance.

Si je ris c'est pour cacher que je n'ai plus de larmes. Mais ça, personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(1) **_**Vieille radine : Yuuko "for sure". C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Kuro l'appelle quand elle annonce à la Tsubasa team qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher de lui envoyer leurs cadeaux de White Day sinon elle risque de vendre Ginryuu et le tatouage XD.**


End file.
